Synaesthesia
by RosalieLillianHale1935
Summary: Edward suffers from Synaesthesia. A condition that causes him to taste what he feels and hears, and feel what he smells. He meets Bella and her family. will he finally make friends? Or will he let his condition ruin his life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story guys! I'm really excited about this and I hope you like it**

**It's all human and mostly from Edwards Pov**

**Synaesthesia**

''_Edward could you please recite the alphabet'' the kindergarten teacher spoke in a sweet voice, like honey._

_I looked at the alphabet on the board and began to recite_

''_Red, green, blue, pink, grey....'' I said shyly._

_The teacher looked perplexed, where was he getting the colours from she wondered._

''_No sweetie, I said the alphabet, not the colour wheel'' she said in the same voice smooth and sweet, tasted like honey. But her smile felt like an icy wind._

''_I did, the letter 'A' is red, 'B' is green!'' I cried trying to explain what I saw._

_She gave me a look that clearly said ''Idiotic child''._

''_Edward please accompany me to the headmaster's office'' she grabbed my arm. Suddenly my mouth was filled of the taste of straw. I didn't like this woman._

_The trips to the headmaster's office were a common thing after that. No one would believe me, the other kids wouldn't come near me, the parents dragged their children away as I approached, and you see they thought I was catching. Like I have a disease or something. I sat by myself every day all through elementary, junior high, and now my final two years in high school were approaching. Girls did speak to me now but I just smiled politely and walked away. I felt the whispers, burning hot like fire, they tasted of chocolate, and it was pure desire. I never saw myself worthy of any friends, let alone a girlfriend and I couldn't understand why they felt this way._

_Every time one of them touched me I wanted to scream. Some of the touches were foul; dirt, sour milk and bad eggs lingered on my tongue. Some were okay; coffee, ice cream and cocoa danced over my tongue. But I knew none of them would understand. I knew I didn't deserve anyone. No one likes a freak._

_My whole school career I had been Edward the weirdo. And for years I was, no-one knew what was wrong with me until we went to a doctor in New York who diagnosed Synaesthesia. My parents didn't understand but we got a bunch of leaflets and went home._

_My life isn't that different, apart from having no friends I was fine._

_It was the first day back after summer and everyone was excited because two new families had moved to the town and their children were coming to our school. My sister Alice, who is normal by the way, was buzzing with excitement because apparently one of the boys is super cute! Her words not mine._

_I didn't see the new kids all day until lunch. I sat at my usual table, by myself. I was watching Alice, she was with her friends but she was looking for someone. I was just starting to eat when a sweet voice, it was actually sweet like maple syrup, spoke to me._

''_Excuse me is anyone sitting here?'' I looked up into the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. I don't normally like brown eyes because they seem so shallow but these eyes were like milk chocolate and seemed to go on forever. Her skin was pale, like mine and her long, chestnut brown hair brushed the table when she leaned over to speak to me. She was beautiful._

''_Umm can we sit here?'' she asked._

_I noticed the other people behind her. A big, muscled guy who was behind the beauty and two blondes. One who was female and stunningly beautiful, but she had an icy stare, and her brother. He must be the one Alice likes._

''_Yeah sure'' I stammered. The girl blushed and smiled. _

_I looked over at Alice's table and saw she was making her way over. She gave me a cool smile while she sat down next to the blonde guy. God she is forward its embarrassing._

_The big guy smiled a big goofy grin and introduced himself as Emmet. The blonde girl was Rosalie. Alice's new infatuation was Jasper. And the brown eyed doe was Bella._

_I soon found out Emmet loves to test his strength, him and Jasper, to the delight of Alice, kept having arm wrestles. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother but she looked at Emmet cautiously as if afraid of him. Bella was quiet and withdrawn. Just like me. She ate her lunch whilst watching her brother. After she had eaten she withdrew a much used and battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights'. I smiled it was such a typical book for her. She caught me smiling and locked me in a steely glare._

''_What is so funny?'' she asked._

_My throat suddenly went dry. I cleared it and spoke slowly._

''_Well the characters are both so selfish. It took me two years to get past the first chapter'' I said mildly._

_She laughed. Her laugh felt like warm honey. ''Ok I get it. You don't like the book'' she said and I smiled._

_Well I got to go. Double biology'' she said with a roll of her eyes. I realised she would be in my class, and the only spare seat would be beside me. I stood up, almost knocking the tray from the table._

''_Umm Ill walk you, that's my next class'' she smiled her thanks and followed me. I held the door open for her and as she walked though I caught her scent, it felt like smooth velvet. I shuddered, unknown feelings coursing through my body._

''_Umm I sound stalkerish but the only seat available is beside me'' I said coyly._

_She looked pleased and said ''Oh that's fine. It'll have to do'' she laughed._

_We reached the class just as the bell went and we took our seats. Everyone was looking in our direction. The girl's stares were ice cold and filled with jealousy, directed at Bella for some reason. And the guys were looking at me with burning rage._

_Bella uncomfortable at the attention was doodling on her note pad._

''_What are you drawing?'' I asked genuinely interested._

_She drew it away and said ''Nothing'' I laughed and reached for the book. My hand brushed hers and I gasped. Her touch tasted like heaven, sweet but not overly sweet but with a deep richness. I couldn't pinpoint what it was. She looked at me with concerned eyes._

''_What is it?'' she asked nervously._

''_Nothing'' I said as I drew my chair further away from her._

_**Well did you like it? Let me know if I should keep going with it! I really like it. The story is going to be like Twilight. The ups and downs of their relationship and stuff.**_

_**Please review me your thoughts on this!**_


	2. Make Me Wanna Die

**Sorry for the wait! I have had exams going on. They will be going on for the next month so please bear with me!**

**I hope you guys like this story because I have so many ideas for it. I'm super excited! I sometimes get confused about Edwards senses so if I slip up let me know!**

I've been avoiding Bella. I stayed off school for a week after that day I touched her hand. I couldn't stand being so close to someone who tasted so good. I didn't deserve her. I'm a freak, a nobody. I caught her looking up at me, her gaze felt soft, concerned. I knew she asked about me, Alice told me. Thank God she remained tight lipped about my ''condition''. I can't let her know just how weird I really am.

I drove slowly to school. My silver Volvo practically begging me to go faster. I dragged the journey out as long as I possibly could. I crawled through the school gates, the building looming. I felt like I was going to serve a death sentence not 7 hours of school. As I pulled into my spot I felt a pair of eyes on my face. I turned around and saw Bella looking at me, but as soon as she caught me looking she blushed and walked away with Alice. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. It was going to be one of those days.

The whole day was a blur of tastes and smells. I had double biology after lunch and I was dreading it. 2 hours sitting beside Bella. 2 hours trying to fight the urge to touch her, it was too much to bear. I longed for the dizzy sweetness of her touch, but I had to resist. I can't let her know what I am.

I was sitting in the school lunch hall, at my normal table. Everyone was sitting there; Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and...... Bella. I spoke mostly to Emmet, I caught Bella looking a few times but I tried not to acknowledge it.

''So Edward, were all heading up to Port Angeles to go camping, do you wanna come?'' Emmet asked, he was grinning like a madman.

''Ermm well, I don't know, I'll need to check with my pa....'' Alice butted in before I could finish.

''Already done. Mum and Dad think it will be good for _us_ (meaning me) to get away with friends'' she smiled at me, concern in her hazel eyes.

''Well I guess it's settled'' I sighed.

I looked round at Bella; she was looking at Alice who was whispering to her.

''Add one more, I'm in'' Bella said fiercely, she got up and went to the bathroom with Alice and Rosalie hot on her heels.

''Dude, what's going on with you and Bella?'' Emmet asked bluntly.

I shrugged in reply. He looked me in the eye and spoke in quite an angry tone.

''Well whatever it is, you need to fix it. I won't listen to my little sister moping about you anymore. She says you just ignore her and give her dirty looks. Not cool dude''

I looked at him and felt my shoulders droop. Bella shouldn't waste her time thinking about me, I'm not good enough for her, she deserves better.

''Sorry man, I've just got a lot on my mind. Ill apologise'' I said sincerely.

''Well you better.... cause I kinda like you man and I don't want to mess up your pretty face'' He smiled jokingly at me and I burst out laughing.

**BIOLOGY**

I was in class before anyone else; even Mr Banner. I started to drag my stool away from Bella's when I heard her behind me.

''Don't worry Cullen, I don't have any infectious diseases, I'm not catching. Grow up'' she said. I was surprised at the anger in her voice. She looks so soft and vulnerable, like she can't be angry, that made it funny. I laughed under my breath, thinking she wouldn't hear me. She whirled round in her seat, hair flying round her face, her eyes flashing in her anger; I could see tears at the corners of her eyes.

''Look, I never did anything to you. I sit here day after day trying not to move, not even breathe! Because you have some aversion to me that I don't understand. We spoke one day and everything seemed to be fine and then all of a sudden I'm taboo. You can't even look at me and I want to know why!'' she was breathing hard, tears flowing freely down her cheeks; her anger must be connected to her tear ducts.

''Hmmhmm'' Mr Banner and the whole class were standing behind us; they'd obviously seen and heard everything.

''Miss Swan, Mr Cullen. Please leave the classroom, you have 5 minutes to sort out whatever is going on between you and please come back without any drama''

**BELLA**

I stormed out into the hallway and headed for one of the benches in the school yard. I flung myself down into and wiped the tears from my eyes. Why the hell did I cry every time I'm angry, it's so embarrassing? I heard Edward sit down beside me, I watched as his hand moved over, close to mine, but then he stopped and sat on his hands.

''Look Bella'' he started.

''No you listen, I was nothing but nice to you that day. Alice told me you were special and that you needed someone to help you. I took that chance and tried to help, by talking to you, treating you like my friend. And you threw it all back in my face! I waited; I waited for over a week for you to speak to me, to even acknowledge my presence. But I guess waiting for you is like'' I looked at the sky, it was darkening and rain was beginning to fall '' it's like waiting for a day without rain: It's never going to happen'' I sat there as the rain grew heavier. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

''Bella, I don't know what to say. I guess all I can say is that... I'm sorry. There's a lot you don't know about me. And I'm not telling you until I know you won't run screaming. But you have to trust me when I say this. Bella, I think I like you. Every time I see you I feel happy but then I remember I can't have you and so I ignore you. But I can't ignore it anymore. It's just too strong a feeling to let go'' I looked up at him; there was a strange sadness in his eyes. He looked up into my eyes.

''Edward, you can have me. There's a lot you don't know about me. Christ you would run if you knew how I looked in the morning. You don't know how clumsy I am. You never look at me to see it. I accept your apology'' I smiled.

''Good....'' He smiled.

I looked into his eyes, he was leaning closer, on instinct I moved in towards him, his hand came up to the side of my face. I could almost feel his lips on mine.

''Mr Cullen and Miss Swan. I see everything is sorted between you, please get dried off and rejoin us in class'' Mr Banner shouted from his class window. I ducked my head, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I stood up to walk to the girl's bathroom when Edward pulled me back.

''For now'' he whispered and he pressed his lips onto mine once, and they were gone.

**EDWARD**

''For now'' I whispered and I leaned in and kissed her once. I walked away. I couldn't believe how she tasted. She was sweet but with a strange floral taste that was very pleasant. That was before we had kissed properly.

The day was a mix of emotions; anger, sadness, longing, love. Love?

**I REALLY like this chapter! I wanted a good B/E Argument!**

**Does anyone listen to The Pretty Reckless?**

**I fricking love them!**

**I have loved Taylor Momsen since Gossip Girl. And she has such an amazing voice! Check Em out!**

**Read it**

**Love it**

**Hate it**

**Whatever!**

**Just review it!**


	3. Im soo sorry

**A/N;; Okay guys. This story is taking ages to do. Im going leave this on HIATUS! I have a new story in the works so 2 of my stories will be on HIATUS. Synaesthesia is a definate but I dont know whether to continue on with Fighter or finish Superwoman. I need you guys and gals opinions. I should have the first chapter of the new story up very soon! Its something that was inspired by another FF I read. NOT A COPY! Just INSPIRED!**

**I hope you understand. I have just lost the will to write this past while.**

**Anyway leave a review on which story I should continue!**


	4. We cant back down

**A/N ;; Okay I think I should update this. Ive been working on chapters and researching this condition. I have a huge folder full of info on this crazy condition! Im starting to wish I had it, I love anything that isnt the norm! Im huge on the paranormal. Who knows maybe I can write a paranormal story! Would you guys read it?**

**Okay as per usual its Edwards POV**

It was difficult being in Bellas presence after our little understanding. I just wanted to touch kiss her, hug her, hell I just wanted to touch her. She tastes so sweet and feels unbelievably soft. i watched as she laughed. Emmet was telling some ridiculous story and she thought it was brilliant. I loved the way her eyes lit up and how wide her smile got. Not to mention her laughter was like the smoothest whiskey.

''Dude.. I can see your freaking tonsils dude. Shut your mouth'' Emmet roared and everyone laughed. I smiled and threw a grape at him. I hadnt realised I was staring and my mouth must have a mind of its own. I noticed Bella was smiling coyly at me. I couldnt help but smile back, she was so perfect.

''As I was saying Jazz and I ran away, remember we only had our boxers on. The other guys had stolen our clothes. So here we are running up the main street in broad daylight when Jazz here...'' he had to stop he was laughing so hard. '' He.. he... aw man good times'' and he high fived Jasper. Jasper just laughed.

''Soo what did Jasper do?'' Alice asked, a note of annoyance in her voice.

Emmet and Jasper just bust out laughing again. Alice looked livid. Bella reached over and rubbed her arm and whispered something in her ear.

''Okay sleep over! Rose, Bella be at mine by eight tonight. And you guys'' she looked at us '' You can sleep downstairs. My parents are away. But we are having girls night first... '' she spoke quietly but something told us we couldnt turn this down.

''Excellent'' Emmet spoke while rubbing his hands together.

''Em do you still have those , you know?'' Jasper asked. Emmet nodded with the air of a man who controlled the world. I couldnt believe what kind of people I had for friends they were crazy.

''Okay let me get this straight'' Rosalie started '' We are all having a sleepover. Me, Bella and Alice will have a few rants and maybe makeovers. Whilst the guys sit downstairs comparing the size of their trouser snake adenda and then we all get wasted?'' she was so blunt we all just laughed.

''Yep thats about right Rose'' Alice laughed.

''I dont drink, gives me a headache'' Bella said shyly.

''Aw suck it up dude. Ive got some vicodin youll be fine. Come on its our last year we have to party! Its practically law'' Emmet said.

I didnt say that alcohol felt like fire in my throat and tasted like Id drank a gallon of petrol. Id have to just pretend.

''Okay its set then! Cant wait'' Alice squeeled.

At that the bell went and we were saved from discussing the benefits of Voss sparkling and soda for mixers.

**I want this to be fun and humourous but Its also going to be angsty. I hope you like!**


	5. Im only Me When Im With You

**Since the reviewing has improved I thought Id give you all a little treat!**

**I couldnt stop writing so this is super long! I love this chapter. I didnt proof read as I was excited to get this out to you!**

**Read it**

**Love it**

**Hate it**

**Whatever!**

**Just review it!**

**Edward**

''Alice why the hell did you invite them over?'' I demanded when we got home.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

''Edward brother dear its about time that you got a hold of yourself! Bella needs to know. Your not a freak!'' she exclaimed.

I laughed without humour.

''Not a freak? Well explain that to the hundreds of doctors Ive been to! Bella wont understand! Its too strange!'' I shouted back.

''Edward for god sake! If you are going to have a relationship with my best friend she needs to know!'' she hung her coat up and turned to face me ''Now pull your balls out your ass and be a man! Rose knows! She thinks its cool''

I looked at her, completely taken aback. '' Rose? As in Rosalie Hale...'' she nodded as I breathed out.

''How the fuck could you tell her Alice! Shes just going to blab it around and Ill be the freak again! People have just started to treat me normally. They dont even know why I act weird.'' I looked at her forlorn face '' Well thanks Alice, what a great sister you are'' I grabbed my bag and ran upto my room''

''Edward its not the end of the world! She wont tell anyone'' I answered by slamming my door.

How dare she! And why does she think I can have a relationship with Bella? I didnt think anyone noticed how I looked at her, except Emmet. I forgot Alice's knack of knowing things before they happen. Our family is just too fucked up.

**Party**

I watched as Bella and Rosalie walked in. Bella beamed at me. She looked so beautiful. Black leggings tucked into a pair of knee high boots with tassles on that swished everytime she moved. And a long deep blue jumper that made her skin, glow. Her hair was curlier than usual and she had a dark smokey eye makeup thing going on.

Rosalie had her usual attire of dark blue skinny jeans, high heels and some kind of shirt.

Emmett couldnt take his eyes off Rose. Just like Jasper couldnt take his eyes off my sister and how I was staring open mouthed at Bella. Again.

''Guys? Why you staring?'' Alice demanded.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

''Nothing, just...Hungry'' Emmet smirked. I saw Rose wink at him. They were so into each other.

As the girls went upto Alices bedroom the guys pulled out the goods.

''Okay so we have my best friend Jack, Eddies new best friend, tequila'' I pulled a face '' And finally Jazzes favourite'' he rustled in the bag and pulled out a shocking pink bottle ''Hard pink lemonade!'' I just laughed, it was all I could do. Jasper smacked him over the head.

''We are not starting just now'' I said. Emmet looked incredelous.

''What the fuck dude! We can have a little! The girls will be ages! I have to get wasted or I might just die of depression!'' Emmett seemed so serious all we could do was take the JD and pour drinks.

''Were doing it the right way. With a mixer first and when the girls come we can do it, however you do it'' I stated.

''Whatever just gimme my Jack!'' Emmett roared gleefully.

I handed them all their drinks and sat down. I took a sip and winced at the feeling. I honestly felt a raw burn in my throat. It tasted like gasoline or iron. Just not pleasant.

''Dude. You dont make that face whilst drinking my JD. You do this'' and he took a huge sip, blew his cheeks out, swallowed and smiled. All through this he looked like a demented chipmunk. Jasper choked on his drink during Emmetts performance.

''So Jasper, whats going on with you and Alice'' I finished my drink quickly and put my glass down and looked at him. He looked nervous.

''Well um, I wanna ... Um...date her'' he stammered.

I kept a blank look on my face. I was famed in my family for having the best poker face.

''Thats good. Aslong as your not using her to get laid, I dont have a problem with that'' I said in an authorative tone. He seemed to loosen up. I smiled and nudged his shoulder.

''Dont worry, shes too..'' he searched for the right word '' Special to do that''

And there and then I knew he was perfect for my sister. Someone calm to tone down her hyperactivity.

**Bella**

''We spoke, it rained and before we went back to class he kissed me... not a proper kiss. Just a peck'' I said, theyd been quizzing me about Edward for the past hour.

''Aw he loves you'' Alice stated confidently as she topped up my glass with red wine.

I blushed deeply. ''No he doesnt, how could he Im just... Plain'' I muttered.

''For fuck sake Bella!'' Rosalie loved to cuss. ''Your beautiful, didnt you see how he looked at you when you walked in? He was catching flies in his mouth. Hes into you''

''He loves her! Trust me I know my brother. Hes never touched a girl, except me and mom, in his life. Never mind kiss one!'' Alice whispered excitedly.

I took a deep drink of my wine. Alice had picked a good one, it was delicious.

''I knew youd like it'' she grinned knowingly.

''So Rose, what about you and Emmet?'' I asked.

She smiled, a genuine style.

''Well I really like him. He put his arm around me the other day and it just felt... perfect'' she smiled.

I smiled and gave her a hug. ''Alice, Jasper?''

She looked up and shrugged.

''Hes my soulmate. Were gonna get married'' she stated matteroffactly.

Me and Rosalie choked on our wine.

''What!'' I gasped ''how can you be so flippant about this?'' I asked.

She tapped her head. ''I just know, I also know that those guys down there, are the only guys that will ever matter. Make of that what you will'' she winked.

''Okay girl time over. I wanna go get wasted and makeout with Emmett!'' Rose whined.

We took out bottles of wine and headed downstairs.

''Bella, you look awesome. Edward does like you. So dont be awkward'' Rosalie whispered.

**EDWARD**

We heard the footsteps on the stairs. My heart started to beat faster.

''Okay, here comes the women'' Emmet whispered dramatically. I snorted and shook my head. I looked at my lap.

''Hey boys, how are ya?'' Rosalie asked huskily.

Bella and Alice laughed. Bella was holding a bottle of red wine and an empty glass. Alice had a bottle of Rosé and Rosalie a bottle of white.

Bella stood stock still, unsure of what to do. Time to get over myself. Alice and Rose moved to sit beside Emmet and Jasper. Bella stood still.

I got up and walked over to her, careful not to spill my drink. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were wide with shock, I smiled at her and lifted my hand to stroke her cheek, I needed some form of contact. I sighed at the feel of her skin. Her eyes closed, I should kiss her. Instead I leaned down and took the bottle of wine and her glass. I gently put my hand in hers and lead her over to my place on the floor. Why didnt I kiss her? I heard her let out a shaky breath. I realised then she hadnt breathed once when I was near her. I look up and everyone was looking. Alice was smiling, Emmet a big ass eating grin, Rosalie nodded at Bella and Jasper just looked happy.

As we sat down and Emmet started telling some ridiculous story. But I couldnt concentrate. I was so alert to the fact that Bella was beside me. I could taste her in the air. That same dizzying sweetness, so intoxicating. I felt a pressure in my hand. I looked down and realised I was still holding her hand. She squeezed again and I looked up. She was smiling sweetly at me, she mouthed ''you okay'' I nodded. I felt fine now.

I poured her more wine and handed it to her, she thanked me and took a sip. She seemed to like it.

''Eddie!'' Emmet shouted, he was on the way to being wasted ''Its time to get the tequila!'' I laughed and handed him the bottle. He poured us all shots.

''Wheres the salt?'' he demanded.

''No salts bad! Just do it'' I said. I took a shot for me and Bella. She looked anxious.

''Okay, One, Two... Three'' Bella grabbed my hand and threw her head back. I did mine a second too late, shocked at her hand grabbing.

''Ugh, fuck thats disgusting!'' She shouted. Id never heard her cuss before. I laughed and she looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand.

''AGAIN!'' Emmet roared. He poured them again. They went down smoother this time but I was getting woozy. I wasnt used to drinking. Five minutes and four shots later we were all pretty drunk.

I leaned back onto the edge of the couch. I closed my eyes, My head was swimming.

I felt movement but I didnt open my eyes. Until I felt hair on my cheek. I opened my eyes, Bella was leaning against me, her arm snaked across my waist. I tensed as she got comfortable. I tentatively put my arm around her.

I looked over at my friends. They were too busy doing shots and in Emmets case, making out with Rosalie. We sat drinking like this for half an hour. It felt so amazing to have Bella near me like this. It felt so right and perfect. I tilted my head and kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Alice who was fairly drunk now stood up and went over to the closet. I knew straight away what was going to happen.

''Karaoke!" she screamed.

''YESS! Oh I love karaoke'' Emmet roared and he headed over to help her.

As they set it up. Bella sat up, I almost groaned at the lack of contact.

She turned around and handed me a shot. But she stopped me from taking it. Instead she moved closer and wrapped her arm around mine, so her the shot in her hand was facing me and mine was facing her. Her face was soo close to mine. Her eyes bored into mine and I felt the electricity in the air.

''One, two... three'' she whispered and we took the shots. I smiled as she got up to join Alice.

''Okay Im first'' Emmet shouted. We all groaned.

The music started and I couldnt actually believe this guy exsisted.

''_Imma get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans be your teanage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans be your teanage dream tonight''_

By the time the song finished we were all gasping for air.

Alice was next. I knew what she'd pick.

_'' Your such a delicate boy!_

_In the hysterical realm, of an emotional landslide. In physical terms!_

_Go baby, go baby, yeah were right behind yah''_

She sang directly to Jasper and he looked like he was in pain by then end of it.

We went through two hours of this. Emmet took up most of the two hours. Singing everything from Britney to shakira to Lady Gaga.

Bella sat watching until Alice dragged her up.

''Apparently Edward likes it when Bella swears so here we go!''

Bella could actually sing. Like she was really good.

_'' You fall asleep during foreplay, cause the pills you take are more your forte._

_Im not sticking around to watch you go down._

_Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother!_

_Cant be your saviour I dont have the power!_

_Im not gonna stay and watch you sircle the drain''_

I loved that girl.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Emmet gave me an exaggerated wink then mouthed ''Be careful with her'' he definately cared about his sister. I couldnt hurt her in anyway. I cared too much. I watched as our friends paired off. I felt strangely Jealous.

She came and sat down beside me again. I wrapped my hand around her waist. She turned to me and said.

''Wanna got get more tequila?'' I nodded and we went to the kitchen. Emmet was too busy eating Rosalies face and Alice was in deep conversation with Jasper.

I pulled a bottle of tequila from the cupboard. I knew I had to kiss her. But I wanted her to remember it. She moved in closer to me. I poured one shot and put the lid on the bottled. She looked at me questions in her eyes. I turned her face to mine, she stopped breathing, why did she do that.

''Breathe Bella'' I whispered, she dutifully let out her breath.

I leaned down and picked up the shot. She looked confused now. I smiled and poured the liquid into my mouth, I swallowed a little. Then I bent down and pressed my lips onto hers, I wound my arms around her back and felt hers move up until her hands settled into my hair at the nape of my neck. I shuddered and opened my mouth, letting the tequila trickle into her mouth. I felt her smile against my lips and swallow the tequila. She opened her mouth again and I let myself kiss her properly. She returned the kiss, I felt her mouth move with mine and when our tongues touched I almost sighed from the feeling. We moved in synchronisation. I felt her fingers playing with my hair it felt so good. I moved my hands up and down her back, kneading the soft skin there. I started to slow, and eventually I gave her one last kiss on the lips. I rested my forehead on hers as we both caught out breath. She kept her hands in my hair and I didnt want to unwind myself from her either. I felt so content I didnt want it to go away.

''Um we need more tequila'' Emmet whispered. We turned around and saw that our friends had been standing in the doorway, Alice knew I was going to kiss her she had to see it for herself.

I smiled at them and flung the bottle at Emmet who caught it and whooped.

'' Round two?'' everyone laughed.

I turned around and did what I wanted to do forever. I kissed Bella until the room was empty and all that could be heard was our breathing and Emmets laughter in the next room. Emmet was right, tequila is my new best friend.


	6. Here With Me

**A/N;;; Super sorry for the lack of updates ive just been soo busy! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**EDWARD**

The weeks after the party flew by. I was soo happy. Bella liked me for me. she wasnt bothered about my synaesthesia. She found it interesting and kinda cool. that made me like her even more. Her scent was beautiful. smelt it when I touched her. Like freesias and honey, mouthwatering. Her laugh however was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard/tasted. To mee I hear a choir of angles, Im a sap I know dont eat me, and tasted like warm chocolate melting over my tongue. But kissing, It was awesome!

I picked Bella up for school and would drop her off afterwards. I loved the few minutes in the car. I was happy just being near her. I think Bella felt the same. She was always touching my arm or my hair. And she sighed each and everytime she had to leave my presence.

I think Im in love. Did you know when you were in love? What did it feel like? Well to me it feels like I cant wait to see her beautiful face. I hate leaving her. I always worry about her. I feel like I should be protecting her, shes so fragile looking, but she can be strong. I love the feel of her hair, how it swishes in the wind.

Woah! Edward, you aint a poet.

Alice was always happy. She loved that Id found someone. She has found Jasper and wanted me to feel how she felt. I know now what she was talking about when she said you feel like your walking on air. Its a marvellous feeling.

Emmett and Rosalie were different to Alice and Jasper. Theres was more a physical relationship and boy did I feel the pure lust rolling off of them whenever it was near hometime. I felt partially sick and partially jealous.

Alice and Jasper were again different. Alice was constantly hyper and chugged red bull like the factory had burnt down. She drank atleast 12 cans a day. No wonder she only sleeps four hours a night. But Jasper was soo calm and chilled out it was quite freaking. I mean there was my sister bouncing up and down in her seat, her little hands curled posessively around a can of red bull, and her boyfriends just sits with with a lazy smile on his face. Just watching her. Alices ability to talk without breathing in 10 minutes meant that he was constantly telling her to slow down. In retaliation she would narrow her eyes and drink every last drop of red bull just to spite him.

Emmett was a huge guy, not in the sense hes fat but he is soo muscly. He looks like a body builder on steroids. He too is constantly happy, hes the joker of the group. He was always teasing Bella, threatening to tell me some embarassing stories from their childhood. To which Bella would blush scarlet and Rosalie would smack him upside the head. Rosalie was like Jasper, they were twins after all, but she would do anything to defend her loved ones. Us included. I'd hate to get on the wrong side of her. Shes happy and laughs freely with us but put her in a room with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Well lets just say if looks could kill... She also swears soo badly. Every sentence has atleast one expletive. She has the wittiest comebacks and could make someone who was dissing her end up feeling sorry for themselves and putting themselves down. Her and Emmett were good together.

I loved all my friends. They made me happy and felt like a family. I liked knowing where I sit at lunch. I like knowing that I will always have people looking out for me and, I love that they brought me, Bella.

**Awww! One big pile of mush! I love this one! This is really just an insight into their relationships and friendships! Please review! I think this story could be something beautiful!**


End file.
